


Bees just wanted to have fun

by The Shire Pilgrim (The_Shire_Hobbit)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: It's just a silly thing, ignore it peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shire_Hobbit/pseuds/The%20Shire%20Pilgrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible and long war, bees were finally having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees just wanted to have fun

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first fic I post is about bees.  
> BEES

After years of a cruel war, the Hive was finally enjoying the benefits of peace and silence. Everything was oddly quiet but the bees remained oblivious to anything and anyone.  
They rebuilt their lives, families, economy, houses, schools, industries, homes. Everything was doing great yet a unsettling sensation of a new war coming towards all their new achievementes was something common.  
Time passed and the sensation started to be compared with paronoia untill it was completely forgotten. The life next to a pool became perfect again. Bees could finally have fun.  
But something changed the hive’s life again.  
The wasps attacked once again.  
The hive (which was a plastic toy next to someone’s pool) was invaded and took (along with the lives of hundreds of bees) by the Wasps.  
The chaos was the only thing audible in the surroundings of that pool besides Cyndi Lauper's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an excuse, sorry.


End file.
